Kadma Starlighter
Kadma Starlighter is the original Guardian of Earth, and the (former) queen of Zamballa (in the TV series). Story In the Comic Book series In the comic book version, Kadma, along with Halinor, gave up her powers after the death of Cassidy. Both of them blamed the Oracle for what happened and were no longer loyal to him. Kadma grew up to be a wealthy, successful woman. She is the boss of a mysterious organization (The Rising Star Foundation to help children in need) that followed Will on the day she was born. When the guardians first met Kadma, she gave them her message, in which she adds that they should leave, as this was part of her last mission and she no longer wants to be a part of them. Will, very surprised and mad, demands an explanation. Kadma reacts angrily, explaining that she doesn't owe her anything. When she is calmed down, she explains to the Guardians that she is bitter and does not hold any happy memories about her time being a Guardian. She and Halinor felt that the Oracle was responsible for the Cassidy's death and Nerissa's corruption; the two gave up their powers, but still stayed friends with Yan Lin, who remained loyal to the Oracle. Kadma was secretly the one responsible for changing the mind of Thomas, Will's father, who was about to blackmail Will's mother; she gave him a huge amount of money, in return for which he was to stay away from Will and Susan forever. Kadma has yet to make an appearance after volume 23. Kadma still has a connection to the Earth element and spends most of her time in her garden. She keeps a photo of the Guardian Halinor, who is one of her best friends. Kadma also has the ability to talk to birds. In the TV Series She was made the ruler of the purple planet Zamballa after preventing Phobos from taking over, and was trapped there once the Veil was raised. As the Queen of the planet, Kadma held the Heart of Zamballa, giving her great power. In the cartoon, according to Yan Lin, Kadma is also a rather proud and slightly arrogant person, making her very similar to her successor Cornelia, whom she briefly trains in season 2. During season 2, Nerissa launched a series of attacks against Zamballa, intending to take the Heart from Kadma, however she was defeated by the combined forces of Kadma and W.I.T.C.H. Kadma then took the Heart of Meridian from Nerissa and merged it with the Heart of Zamballa. However, a Heart must be given freely and cannot be taken by force, so the Heart of Meridian returned to Nerissa, bringing with it the Heart of Zamballa. The combined Hearts formed the Seal of Nerissa, since Nerissa used Kadma's weakness (pride for thinking that she could wield more power than she could fully handle) to take control of her mind. Will had had the chance to claim the Heart of Meridian for herself and Kadma even told her to do so before being captured and brainwashed, but she feared that such power could be her perdition and refused, thus she was able to escape such a fate. After being set free from Nerissa's control, Kadma abdicated from being Queen of Zamballa to Ironwood, for a more humble life on Earth. By the comics she lives now in Fadden Hills, Will's former city. Powers Kadma is the former Guardian of Earth, therefore she has the same powers as Cornelia Hale, the current Guardian of Earth. Kadma possesses the powers of chlorokinesis, geokinesis and telekinesis. Like Cornelia, Kadma is able to control vegetation, causing them to do whatever she pleases, like: controlling their movement, growing them to gigantic sizes, forming them into a variety of shapes and causing plants to act in a human like manner with their own agenda or under Kadma's control. Kadma doesn't have to control existing plants, she can create them out of the ground at will. However, there are cases where her powers will not work when she isn't near the ground, or there is no plants or soil around. Kadma can locate and communicate with vegetation far away by concentrating (Green-speaking) and can use her power to grow fruit from trees and plants. In the TV series, Kadma taught Cornelia how to to Green-speak. Kadma can also control many different substances linked to the earth such as: rock, brick, mud, sand, soil, paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystals, gems, metal etc. by manipulating them. She can control their movement by levitating them and throwing them. Kadma can also do even more advanced things like creating earthquakes, trenches, fissures, avalanches and mud slides and can even create barriers and armour out of rock and stone. Her powers allow her to transport earth-related materials. Kadma is able to telekinetically lift objects with her mind. Even things not earth related. Objects that can be mentally lifted include: books, flatware, trashcans, people, brooms etc. With her telekinetic powers, Kadma can levitate herself to gain limited flight powers, create force fields of green telekinetic energy to defend herself and fire pulses of the same sheer energy. Kadma possesses many other powers linked to her element such as: throwing pulses of green earth energy, bringing dead plants and fruit back to life, sensing and visualising people, sensing the vibrations of the earth, travelling underground, bore through earth materials like rocks and concrete, sink or drag people underground, make metal soft and melt and even manipulate metal at will. Her emotions are linked to the earth (if she is sad, then the plants will be sad, if she is happy, then the plants will be happy etc). Kadma may have minor glamouring powers and the ability to wish for something that would be granted instantly. Kadma's powers are twice as powerful Cornelia's as she has had more experience with them or it could be just the fact that her powers were fueled by two hearts instead of one when Nerissa took Kadma under her thrall in the TV series. 'Earth Powers:' As the former Guardian of Earth, and holder of the Heart of Zamballa, Kadma possessed all of the same powers as the current Guardian Cornelia, although she is much more experienced in using them, and much more aware of their true potential than her younger counterpart. *'Geokinesis: ' Kadma's primary power is the ability to control and manipulate any geologic material, such as plants, minerals, and stone as well as earth products as sugar She has shown that she is able to set off earthquakes, tear holes in the ground, carve slabs of stone and rock from geologic sources like mountains, crags and walls, shift the terrain around her, slice through stone with her mere fingertips, and control seismic energy. Kadma'salso has the power to manipulate all forms metal. *'Chlorokinesis:' The ability to shape and manipulate plants, including trees, grass wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers and manipulate their growth and structure. This allows Kadma to use the many forms of plant life as her own personal weapons. She can summon vines from deep within the ground and use them to entangle enemies, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life. *'Prehensile Hair:' The ability to manipulate the growth of one's hair and use it at a prehensile weapon. *'Plant Communication:' Communicate the location of vegetation. Kadma as past Guardian of Earth can communicate with all forms of plant-life, including flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollen, etc *'Wound Transferal:' Heal wounds *'Flight:' Limited flight powers *'Remote Viewing': Sense and visualize people *'Vibration Manipulation: '''Sense vibrations of the earth *'Unrestricted Wishes:' Wishes to herself *'Geomancy:' See vivid visions or scene through earth '''Besides having control of Earth, the Guardian also has the ability of: ' *Flight *Teleportation *Glamouring *'Telekinesis' Voiced by CCH Pounder. Appearances *K is for Knowledge (flashback) *P is for Protectors *Q is for Quarry *R is for Relentless *S is for Self *T is for Trauma *U is for Undivided *V is for Victory *X is for Xanadu *Y is for Yield *Z is for Zenith Personality Kadma is a bit arrogant and stubborn at times (like Cornelia). This is shown in the TV series when Yan Lin mentions that Kadma has difficulty owning up to her mistakes she's made, feeling that she doesn't have to acknowledge them. Along with that, Kadma shows much pride in her abilities and in herself like Cornelia does. That got the better of her when Nerissa used that weakness to put her under her thrall in the TV series. She is very dedicated to her jobs and is a bit overconfident. That also got the better of her when her plan failed against Nerissa. She is very profound to protecting her friends and her planet from anyone who threatens them. Kadma may also be best friends with Halinor as she always keeps a photo of her. In the comics, after C.H.Y.K.N. was disbanded, Kadma became a bitter old woman but a wealthy and successful one, who didn't want to keep the memories of her allegiance with her old guardians. In the TV series, when Nerissa was defeated and Kadma became a lot more kinder, she gave up her place as Queen of Zamballa to Ironwood instead to live a more humble life on earth. This shows that Kadma may have some good in her. Trivia *Kadma was 16 years old when she was a guardian. So that makes her 56 years old after 40 years when the new guardians arrived. *Kadma is the only member of C.H.Y.K.N. to wear knee high boots in both the comics and the TV series. *Along with Nerissa, Kadma has long black hair. *Kadma may have came from a rich family because she founded the Rising Star Foundation along with Halinor. *Kadma grew up to be a wealthy, successful woman. *Kadma now lives in Fadden Hill City, originally where Will lived. *There are differences of her guardian outfit in both the comics and the TV series. In the comics, Kadma had a blue sash on her left shoulder reaching underneath her right arm. Where the sash has been removed and replaced with a blue choker in the TV series. Also, her band that holds her hair was blue in the comics, but pink in the TV series. *In the TV series, Kadma's main mode of transportation was levitating on a floating purple leaf. *Kadma became the Queen of Zamballa after defending the country with noble leadership. In the TV series. *While as the Queen of Zamballa, Kadma possesses great powers as she held the heart of the planet. *Kadma is very powerful and experienced with her powers in fact she is probably the most experienced and powerful member of C.H.K.Y.N. in the Television Series due to her being able to continue using her powers during the entire 40 year interval without draining her life force (as keeper of the heart of Zamballa). *Kadma nearly always used to wear purple clothes. *Along with Halinor, they are the only ones, out of all C.H.Y.K.N., who never became Keepers of the Heart of Kandrakar each. Category:Guardians (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:C.H.Y.K.N. Category:Zamballa Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters with superpowers Category:Females Category:W.I.T.C.H. Characters Category:Former Guardians (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Kandrakar Category:Heatherfield Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Earth Category:W.I.T.C.H. Heroes Category:Starlighter Family Category:Queens Category:Keepers of Hearts Category:Telekinetics Category:Earthshakers